


Stars In Your Multitudes

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto discuss the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars In Your Multitudes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 15 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

"I always loved watching the stars in January, even as a kid. Drove my mam spare."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She'd rather I stargazed in June or July, when I wasn't so likely to catch my death of cold. She never quite got that January was the best month for seeing Orion in all his glory, or finding the winter triangle and the beautiful blue glow of Sirius."

"I watched the stars as a kid too, but it wasn't really for the beauty. By my time, people had stopped looking at them in the same way. I just wanted to get out there and explore."

"And then you did."

"And then I did."

"And?"

"And it was wonderful, for a while. But now…"

"Yes?"

"Now I'm enjoying learning how to see them as you did as a kid. And you're right. Just looking at them like this, tonight, with you, they're beautiful."


End file.
